


You Make Me Feel Like I Am Home Again

by eneslaett



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eneslaett/pseuds/eneslaett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy had always talked about the day when she and Kieren would get married. Little did she know, that her two best friends would end up married instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Feel Like I Am Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to listen to music while reading this, go to my tumblr (http://mythicalpds.tumblr.com/tagged/my_writing) and search after the post that links to this fic. Also, it’ll be some swear words in this, in case you’re sensitive.  
> And the most important things of them all, THANK YOU SO MUCH NOAH (http://bambi-kieren.tumblr.com) for helping me out with ideas (Noah was the one who came up with the idea in the first place, so I really couldn't be more thankful), the summary and creating the mix. You're awesome and I love you heaps!!

Simon and Kieren had known each other for more than three years now. They got engaged only half a year a go, but they were ready for each other’s love. Not only would they be able to call themselves boyfriend and boyfriend after this day, but also husband and husband.

 

Kieren was looking out so that everyone did their job in the hall. The hall where the dinner would be and where their first dance would be. Where everything after the wedding ceremony would be. And even if Kieren was so extremely nervous, he couldn’t be happier. He would get the chance to show the world he belonged to Simon, just by a simple ring. Who knew that a ring could mean so much?

 

Kieren walked out of the hall and into the the comfortable spring air. Winter was gone and flowers had started growing. He could see Windflowers, St John’s Worts and and Monkshoods. For some reason, the Monkshoods reminded him of Simon. It looked kind of mystical, but damn, it was beautiful. They seemed kind of sad and lost, but they had their energy and they fought. Just as Kieren imagined Simon.

 

Kieren picked one of the Monkshoods up and smelled it. He could smell. He could actually smell things for real again, and he had never been happier about this. He could smell flowers on his wedding day. He could smell whatever the fuck he wanted to smell, and it was his wedding day. Could it get any better?

 

Kieren went over to the church and slithered around. He tried to find wherever the dressing room was, because he knew Simon would be there. Kieren almost went around the whole church, pushing on every door he could find, until he finally saw some of Simon’s clothes laying on the floor. He guessed Simon was stood in nothing but boxers somewhere in there.

 

When getting deeper in the room, you could see a mirror. You could also see the handsome man called Simon Monroe in front of that mirror. A handsome man with a dress next to him. But for some reason, he didn’t try it on.

 

It was similar to a mermaid dress, but it wasn’t as tight as the others usually were. It was fluffy on the bottom half and had a fluffy one-shoulder strap. The dress was plain white and even though Kieren found it kind of boring he knew that Simon would be good looking in it. Kieren walked towards him.

 

“Hey, Simon” Kieren said casually.

“Kieren, you’re not supposed to see the dress until we get married! It gives bad luck.” Simon said and sighed deeply.

“Yeah, that’d make sense if you were actually wearing the dress..” Kieren started. “Because, well, the dress ain’t gonna wear itself, hun. By the way, here, take a flower.” he finished and put the Munkshood in Simon’s hair.

Simon looked at him. “Well, fuck you, Kieren. I love you but I do not completely understand my choice of marrying in you.” he murmured.

Kieren happily looked at him with a smile that said “You love me” in its own way. He then walked out with nothing but pride and happiness.

 

***

 

Simon walked up the aisle with the flower still in his hair. He didn’t have his father with him, because his father was out of reach. He’d learned that by now, and even though he could never wish that to another soul he had accepteded it for himself and gone on with life. But then again, it was mainly thanks to Kieren. Kieren had helped in so many ways so it was ridiciolous and he couldn’t be more excited to marry him.

 

Simon isn’t the nervous type of guy, but when he saw his prince charming standing in a black, body hugging suit he could barely handle it. Kieren had said something about “Fuck this, I want layers.. but I’ll guess I’ll do a suit, just for you. Dickhead.” about his clothes earlier, and they both laughed. They both knew it was true that Kieren was obsessed with layers and they knew it was a joke.

 

Simon went up to stand in front of Kieren. Both of them had their world right in front of them, and they never would’ve guessed this was going to be how it ended up when the first time they met. They couldn’t even figure they’d hang out at all, back then. Simon was the twelth disciple and Kieren was just trying to fit in.

 

“I’ve always had goals, aspirations, things I wanted to do. But when I met you, I learned what it was to dream. You dreamed of traveling, but not just out of the state; you dreamed of visiting France and places I’ve only read about. I’ve learned to dream of the things I deserve. I promise to love and care for you, and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love. I will always be honest with you, kind, patient and forgiving. I promise to try to be on time. But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal partner to you. I call you ‘My Kieren’ because you are my everything. You are my light, and you’ve shown me more than I’ve ever known... Because there’s what I believe, and then there’s you. I love you.” Simon said to Kieren. It felt like he’d waited so long to utter those words. It felt like his life depended on it, even though those were only his vows. He felt that Kieren was his purpose in life, and it now hit him that they were just minutes away from being officially married.

 

Kieren couldn’t look happier than he did right now. He had so many emotions. Love, nervousness, lust. Everything. He looked att Simon for so long until he could utter his own vow.

 

“I promise I’ll buy taller shoes so you can wear heels.” he said and laughed a bit, mostly because he was so damn happy. “I promise I’ll do what I can to make you happy. I believe in you, the person you will grow to be and the couple we will be together. With my whole heart, I take you as my husband, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine. I promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make our family’s love and happiness my priority. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. I will dream with you, celebrate with you and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You are my person — my love and my second life, today and always." Kieren said, with a soft voice. His eyes were watering, and so were Simon’s.

 

They looked at each other, tensing, wanting to do a ‘Fuck it’ and kiss right now, right there, but there was more to the wedding. They weren’t marreid yet. They’d just expressed their love to each other on a whole new level. Only one more minute.

 

“.. Simon Monroe, do you take Kieren Walker to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Simon looked down at the floor. He took a deap breath. “I do.”

The priest turned around to face Kieren.

“Kieren Walker, do you take Simon Monroe to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Kieren looked at Simon with one of the biggest smiles you could ever imagine. "I do.”

 

They both had each other’s ring in their pockets, and then put it on each other’s ring finger. The rings were silver and the rings were also really simple. It had straight edges and was nothing more than plain silver. How much Kieren liked art, he enjoyed simplicity and Simon did too.

 

The rings had their wedding date on engraved on it, and a simple “I love you”- engraving was needed aswell. None of them knew that the future would hold a boyfriend that was as happy about you, as you were about him.

 

“You can now kiss the husband.” the priest said. Simon and Kieren both took a happy last breah as they jumped in for each other’s lips and they kissed. Simon’s hands were like glued to Kierens face, while Kieren got his arms up to Simon’s shoulders. The people in the church cheered for them. Maybe you were able to see true love, even from the eyes from outside.

 

Music started playing. Simon recognised the song just after about twenty seconds and he tore apart from Kieren’s lips. Lovesong by The Cure.

“You picked this?” he asked Kieren who just nods. “I- Kier- Kieren, I love The Cure, and I don’t think you would’ve been able to pick another song. I absolutely love you.”

 

“I love you too, Simon.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I probably messed something up about the flowers. But, since I don’t live in the UK it’s kind of hard knowing which flowers there would be without googling, and not even google can always give you 100% correct stuff. And yeah, this is just some cute stuff about Siren. Yay. Simon’s vow is from http://wedding.theknot.com/wedding-planning/wedding-ceremony/articles/favorite-wedding-vows-from-real-weddings.aspx so. Yeah. I was too lazy to make up my own.


End file.
